raylantestfandomcom-20200213-history
Warcraft movie copy
Credits Release date: March 11, 2016 ;Cast BenFoster.jpg|Ben Foster Medivh confirmed BurkDuffield.jpg|Burke Duffield ClancyBrown.jpg|Clancy Brown DanielWu.jpg|Daniel Wu DominicCooper.jpg|Dominic Cooper PaulaPatton.jpg|Paula Patton Garona speculation RobertKazinsky.jpg|Robert Kazinsky TobyKebbell.jpg|Toby Kebbell TravisFimmel.jpg|Travis Fimmel Anduin Lothar speculation ;Director *Duncan Jones ;Main studio *Legendary Pictures Synopsis Various sources have reported the story will be set in the First War, with the main characters Anduin Lothar and Durotan. Though it remains to be seen just how true to the canonical story the movie will hold, the general prelude to the war is as follows: The humans of Stormwind lived in peace and prosperity on the continent of Azeroth for many years, but that ended when the sorcerer Medivh - possessed by the Dark Titan Sargeras - opened the Dark Portal. Through the gate poured the orcs, seeking to exterminate the humans. Characters ;Human forces *Anduin Lothar (Confirmed): Sir Anduin Lothar, the Lion of Azeroth, was the last true descendant of the ancient Arathi bloodline, a knight champion of the Kingdom of Azeroth (later known as the Kingdom of Stormwind) during the First War, and the supreme commander of the armies of the Alliance of Lordaeron during the Second War. He is considered one of the greatest warriors of all time. King Varian Wrynn named his son, the crown prince of Stormwind City, after him. *Medivh (Confirmed): Magus or Magna Medivh was the last Guardian of Tirisfal, an ancient line of protectors bestowed with great powers to do battle with the agents of the Burning Legion. However, he was corrupted even before birth and possessed by the spirit of the demonlord Sargeras who used Medivh in his plan to conquer Azeroth. Medivh contacted the orcish warlock, Gul'dan, and together they opened the Dark Portal, which allowed the Burning Legion to begin its destruction of Azeroth. *King Adamant Wrynn III (?''): Adamant Wrynn III was the son of King Landen Wrynn and the father of King Llane Wrynn I. He was the ruler of the Kingdom of Azeroth prior to the First War during the opening of the Dark Portal. His wife was Lady Varia, and their only child was Llane Wrynn, heir to the kingdom. The rule of King Adamant Wrynn was prosperous and peaceful for many years, prior to the coming of the orcs. *Lady Varia Wrynn (?): Varia Wrynn was the wife of King Adamant Wrynn III of the kingdom of Azeroth, and the mother of King Llane Wrynn. She and her son were sent to Northshire Abbey following the first orcish assault on Stormwind Keep. Her fate after that is unknown. *Khadgar (?): Khadgar is one of the most powerful wizards to have ever lived. He was the apprentice for the Last Guardian, Medivh, and went on to become one of the greatest heroes of the Alliance during the Second War and as a commander of the Alliance Expedition to Draenor. *Aedelas Blackmoore (cameo) (?): ''If the death of Thrall's parents is shown, it stands to reason that the man who finds the infant Thrall would also be shown in cameo. Aedelas Blackmoore was the master of Durnholde Keep and head of the orcish internment camp system shortly after the Second War, and the man who found Thrall lost in the wilds. AnduinLothar.jpg|Anduin Lothar Medivh.jpg|Medivh Khadgar.png|Khadgar Blackmoore.jpg|Aedelas Blackmoore ;Orc forces *Durotan (Confirmed): Durotan, son of Garad, was the chieftain of the Frostwolf Clan, mate of Draka and father of the future Warchief Thrall. A staunch friend of Orgrim Doomhammer, Durotan is one of the few orcs to speak against the creation of the Dark Portal, the partaking of demonic blood, and many of the atrocities committed by his people. *Gul'dan (?''): Gul'dan of the Stormreaver Clan was a former orcish shaman of the Shadowmoon Clan from Draenor, who became the first orcish warlock as well as the founder of the Orcish Horde. Abandoning the ways of shamanism and betraying both his people and his mentor to the demon lord Kil'jaeden for personal gain and power, Gul'dan was directly responsible for the orcs' fall to demonic enslavement as well as for the Horde's invasion of Azeroth. *Sargeras (?): Sargeras is the creator and leader of the Burning Legion. Sargeras was once a vanir titan, a Champion of the Pantheon chosen to defend the worlds that they had created. *Blackhand the Destroyer (?): A Raider of the Sythegore Arm and one of the most respected warriors in the Horde, Blackhand became the renowned chieftain of the powerful Blackrock clan on Draenor and later Warchief of the Orcish Horde. Known as a tactical genius and a ruthless dictator who demanded respect from his warriors, his ego and lust for power made him very easy to manipulate — a fact which Gul'dan discovered very quickly. *Orgrim Doomhammer (?): Doomhammer was one of Blackhand's most trusted lieutenants, commanding a number of battles against the forces of the Kingdom of Azeroth. But Orgrim was less and less convinced about the decisions Blackhand made, and was growing more suspicious about Gul'dan's motives. *Kil'jaeden (?): Kil'jaeden is a powerful eredar demon lord tasked with assimilating every race possible into the folds of the Burning Legion. He is puppet-master to Gul'dan, manipulating the orc into assisting with the corruption of his race and their eventual invasion of Azeroth. *Garona (?): Garona Halforcen is a half-orc half-draenei assassin and spymistress. Her birth was orchestrated by Gul'dan, who aged, then tortured her into submission. She would later become an emissary of sorts for the orcs and friends to Medivh and Khadgar. *Draka (?): The courageous warrior mate of Durotan, Draka was a firm believer in the Frostwolf clan's convictions of the old ways of honor and shamanism. She is the mother of Thrall. *Thrall (cameo) (?''): Thrall is the son of Durotan, former chieftain of the Frostwolf clan, and Draka. As a baby, he was found amongst the bloody bodies of his murdered parents by Aedelas Blackmoore, commander of the internment camps which held orcs after the end of the Second War. Blackmoore gave him the name Thrall, which was another word for "slave" in the human tongue. Durotan.png|Durotan Gul'Dan.png|Gul'dan Sargeras.JPG|Sargeras Blackhand.png|Blackhand the Destroyer Orgrim.jpeg|Orgrim Doomhammer Kiljaeden.jpg|Kil'jaeden Garona.jpg|Garona Draka.jpg|Draka Thrall.png|Thrall WoWWiki briefs *Pages: 101,764 *Main bureaucrat: Fandyllic, at the site since February 1, 2005. His number of edits is almost equal to the number of pages the site has! *Our main users, including admins, come from such places as the United States, Canada, Australia, and the United Kingdom. *Power users tend to specialize in certain areas on the site, ranging from css and js coding, pet battles, RTS games, lore, and the list goes on. *There's a WoWWiki Facebook and Twitter group! *WoWWiki has a number of Warcraft-themed maps for use. *With just over 62,000 images and approaching 800 videos, there's plenty of media to explore across all the expansions, RTS games, printed media, the card game, and even tying in with our Hearthstone and Heroes of the Storm sites.